


never have i ever (pining for someone more than 5 years)

by meshiin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, atsumu pining is a very great trope, msby bonding time, or that is how atsumu perceived it, sakusa is atsumu best friend, this supposed to be long but i have no energy im sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: “Never have I ever, pining for someone more than 5 years.” Sakusa blurted and Atsumu never turned- almost snapping his neck on the process- that fast.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	never have i ever (pining for someone more than 5 years)

“Never have I ever, pining for someone more than 5 years.” Sakusa blurted and Atsumu never turned- almost snapping his neck in the process- that fast. The blonde-haired male immediately sent meanacing glare that would perished any mortal being yet Sakusa was not paying attention on him, expressionless as he tapped his glass.

Meian lets out an amused whistle, “Holy shit, Sakusa did you pine for someone for more than 5 years?”

Sakusa shook his head calmly and Atsumu swore he could make a slight smirk appearing at the raven-haired adult before it disappeared as quick as it shows, “No, but I know someone in this room who does though.” 

“Whoever did that, don’t forget to drink or I will flick everyone in the forehead!” Bokuto hollered as he raised his beer. He just finished drink 4-5 glass and would get very excited (than usual) when he’s tipsy or borderline drunk.

“I told you that you don’t have to flick everyone’s forehead, Bokuto.” Inunaki commented while stifling a laughter, somehow find Bokuto’s shenanigans as something amusing. 

“Okay, okay. So, which of you guys need a drink? Because I personally don’t want my forehead to get flicked by Bokuto for the umpteenth time tonight. His fingers are way too strong for my weak forehead.” Meian asked, looking at his teammates, sitting besides him.

Atsumu promised to wrecked the shared bathroom to get revenge for Sakusa’s selling him out and reaching out for his glass in front of him. He heard a surprised gasps and could physically feel that all eyes in the room were concentrated on him. He drank and as he dropped the glass down, his eyes caught another silhouette drinking too.

“No way… Hinata you too?!”

* * *

Every Wednesday evening, the team would gather in Meian’s apartment for a strategy talk and bonding time. This is one of the said times and this time of month is when alcohol was involved. Bokuto recommended playing the Never Have I Ever drinking game that he used to play with his old teammates, however instead of alcohol, they would drink soft drinks.

“It helped the team bonding” Bokuto said earlier as he put down some beer cans on the coffee table. “I found out that Akaashi had a huge crush on me through that game.”

So they did and at first, it was very general and non-threatening until Inunaki decided to spill things about his teammates, from their quirky habits (like how Oliver Barnes peptalk at the mirror) to a secret that he somehow knew about them (this is how Atsumu found out that once Hinata dropped a pizza once and picked it up when he thought no one was watching).

Enter Sakusa Kiyoomi and his glory.

Atsumu instantly regrets the way he gushed over and over about this huge crush he had for a certain orange-haired to Sakusa since he was 17 years old and upon ruminating what to do with Sakusa as one of the worst best friend (Atsumu self-proclaimed this, Sakusa never had a say on this) he ever had, Atsumu _did_ remember how Sakusa finally had enough and said, _“if you don’t tell this crush to him, I will.”_ when Atsumu gushed over how Hinata looked amazing with his new sneakers that he gifted him on the latter's birthday. 

_(“Sweet Omiomi you would never do that for me, right?”_

_“Try me.”)_

And Atsumu swears on the volleyball Gods that he would get his revenge on his best friend when they returned back to their dorm. Trashing the shared bathroom would be a good idea. 

It was until Hinata was also caught red-handed drinking to the “pining for someone more than 5 years” thing that Sakusa said, and Atsumu almost choked on his drink.

**The Hinata Shoyo, once pined for someone more than 5 freaking years?**

“Oh? Who’s the lucky person, Hinata?” Bokuto asked while wiggling his eyebrows, seemingly interested with his disciple's love life.

Hinata shrugged, a small smile appeared on his face as he played with his glass, “someone I knew and got pretty close during high school. It went on for about 5 years until I accidentally confessed via phone call when I was in Brazil. They rejected me though.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Sakusa answered simply with a quick nod, but Hinata shook his head in a relax manner, “Nah, it’s old history. We’re good friends now so we’re cool.”

Atsumu couldn’t help but letting a smile appeared on his face after hearing Hinata’s short yet simple answer. He always thought it's weird how everything Hinata does, it brings a smile to his face. However, he did not complained about this though, it felt nice. 

“I think it’s great you let the other person know about how you feel about them. It takes a lot of courage to do so, isn’t it, Atsumu?” Barnes, who was sitting next to the blonde-haired man, let his arms sling on Atsumu’s shoulders.

 _Well, I’m sorry fer not having that courage yet_ , Atsumu swallowed the thoughts. “Yeah. It is. An amazing courage that is.”

Hinata beams at him and turned his whole attention to the MSBY Black Jackals’ setter, “I saw you drink too, Atsumu-san. Do you want to share your stories about that pining?”

Atsumu sighed and opened his mouth, “Yeaah, no. Mine is a bit depressing because I haven't confessed to them yet. Also, I don’t want to ruin the positivity that Shouyo-kun here has made for us in this drinking game so, let’s just continue the game, shall we?”

“Whoa whoa, at least give us some small deets, Atsumu. It’s team bonding, we need to know each other not only at the court, but off court as well.” Inunaki complained.

“Yeah, like how we know Wan-san likes to walk around with his underwear and eat fried chicken when no one is watching him!” Bokuto nodded in agreement which prompted the room to stifle a laughter, while Inunaki buried his face on his hand.

Atsumu glanced at Hinata who’s looking at him intensely and he started to playing with the empty glass on his hand. He looked up and had his eyes met with Hinata’s,

“I met them when I was 17 and was utterly fascinated by them.” Atsumu started, his brown-golden orbs were still fixed at Hinata’s orange ones, one that is filled with knowing and wonder. Atsumu found those orange orbs staring at him somewhat comforting. 

“7 years later and I still found myself that I still am, utterly fascinated by them.” Atsumu finally smiled and Hinata found himself smiling back at the setter, while nodding his head knowingly.

Barnes whistles again while patting Atsumu’s back in a comforting manner, “Sounds like you fell for them when you're 17 years old and now you still are.”

Atsumu’s gaze linger at Hinata who’s chatting lively with Meian and he felt his gaze softened and let a smile appeared on his face, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing in atsuhina fandom! since pandemic hit, i have spent countless hours camping out in the atsuhina tag and decided to also contribute here. Also, this fic was supposed to be longer than this but i don't have enough time and energy to wrote more (for now) 
> 
> however if you're interested and would know the continuation, please let me know!^^
> 
> nice to meet you!


End file.
